


彩虹

by heefesama



Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heefesama/pseuds/heefesama
Summary: # 双向性转# 不良少女金希美 X 纯情学霸朴正淑
Relationships: 83line - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	彩虹

霓之七艳，我愿与你共色。  
  
“哎你们听说了吗，希大人让人把年级第一带走了！”  
  
“啊这么惨啊，默默为朴学霸烧香，那可是雄霸一广场的妹妹头啊....”  
  
“两人应该没有交集才对啊，快给我叭叭是怎么回事！！！！”  
  
“据说是被希大人撞见了朴学霸和她暗恋的帅老师眉来眼去......”  
  
“卧槽！”  
  
“信息量有点大，容我先缓缓.....”  


此刻，体育场边边的器材室里。  
  
“正淑啊，听说你和新来的英语老师对上眼啦～”把玩着手里的棒球棒，语气轻松，状似无意。  
  
“没有的事！希美，你听我解释.....”攥紧了格式校裙下摆，急切地上前争辩。  
  
希美却没给她这个机会，用球棒抵住了正淑的胸口。“你知道的，该怎么让我消气......”  
  
“希美我真的没有......”这家伙，操场上还有人在上课呢。  
  
“嘘！这时候我不希望你想别的～”流里流气地吹了个口哨，揶揄地用球棒挑起短裙，“打算自己来还是我帮你......”  
  
“.....我自己来吧。”叹了口气，只求等会还能直着走出去，叫人看不出异样。  
  
拨开球棒上前，将希美松垮的蝴蝶领结解开，连同最上方的两颗纽扣，挤入的身体将高坐在椅凳上自然垂放的双腿分得大开。抚摸上白皙光洁的大腿，轻颤着将吻落在颈侧，挑开用来遮羞的黑色底裤，径直地褪到脚踝处虚勾着，无处安放的气息顺着动作下移，停留在敏感而又燥热的小腹处。  
  
触碰那略带湿意的紧实内裤，希美喜欢穿性感丝薄的绸质贴身衣物，这款腰侧仅有两根缎带的蕾丝网状丁字裤，便是去年七夕朴正淑投其所好送予她的礼物。拉扯着所剩无几的布条摩擦阴唇，描摹着上端怒放的玫瑰印花，滚烫的蜜穴被轻浅舒服的按压，只是在入口的些许拨弄，便激爽的爱液大量分泌。得到娇哼的允许后，抬手将最后一层遮挡物也彻底除了去，挑逗着柔软小巧的阴蒂，俯身埋首的将舌头抵了进去。  
  
“嗯哈～”希美两腿大张着，朴正淑的伺弄让她分外满足。本就美艳的她，今日更是气场全开，踩着七厘米高跟梳着丸子头，即便是普通的校服也愣是被穿出了一身女王驾到的尊贵感。只不过女王终究还是人类，逃不出七情六欲的魔掌，一听说有人在课上多看了老师两眼便打翻了醋缸似的将人拽进小房间例行盘问——高翘的双腿被鞋跟拉得纤长笔直，甜腻的呻吟顺着仰起的脖颈滑下，夕阳的余晖穿过高处的窗户洒进屋内，婆娑在趴跪着的妙人儿身上，点洒在傲坐着的佳人儿发间。  
  
“嗯宝贝，再深点...唔嗯那里...还要...用力....哈啊～”深插进朴正淑打理整齐的波浪长发，拨乱之缠绕之，让一切燃烧得更激烈些。腰肢不住的向上迎合贴近，配合着不断搅弄的舌尖，浅尝辄止的触碰，心底的搔痒愈发强烈。  
  
“用手指....进来，狠狠地.....操我....”  
  
听话的舔湿后侵入两指，湿滑滚烫的腔壁宛如久旱逢甘露的土地，紧紧地吸附摩擦，深浅兼顾的抽动点按，时而抠摸着内里敏感的凸起，丰满而圆实的花瓣红润光泽，流浸出的蜜液很快便打湿了正淑的手指。  
  
腿心深处水光晶莹，身体逐渐酥软起来。半分餍足地勾挑起正淑的下巴，亲吻上精致绯红的耳垂，滑落回迷人的红唇，相拥着津液交换，唇舌缠绕。放肆的舔吻不断下移，拉出正淑规矩包裹在裙裤里的衬衣下摆，一颗颗咬开解扣，飞快的脱去胸衣，覆上玲珑的乳房吸吮吞咽，湿热的唇舌包裹着雪肤嫩肌，顶端的乳珠被揉捏得愈加樱红。娇羞的吟叫助燃了爱火，一个使力将正洙抱坐在自己胯间，腿根交缠着互换了一个充满爱意的吻，耳鬓厮磨着舔咬锁骨，忙碌的手指下移钻入，将正淑隐匿在校裙下的裤头一次性扯下。  
  
“宝贝，里面好痒，帮帮我，嗯？”  
  
背靠在高高的椅凳上，半悬着厮磨下体，本能地摆动腰肢让蜜口更加贴近。狭小的屋子里，来不及吞咽的嗔叫声此起彼伏。  
  
“希美，我...快....嗯啊....”愈发密集的抚慰，汹涌的快感潮卷吞噬。主动贴合住希美春花般柔软的唇瓣，是的，上下一致的无缝摩擦，幽密的丛林里沼泽泛滥，美丽的蜜口处晶亮滑腻。  
  
“嗯唔....快....哈啊....一起...嗯...”  
  
搂摸住正淑滚圆翘弹的臀瓣，掐按着留下指印。疯狂的情事终于到达了高潮，几十个相互抚慰后，忘情地依偎亲吻，双双发颤的下体蜜液滚烫。  
  
  
难以想象的，两个极端居然被分配到同一间宿舍，大概是天公作美，索性连学号也给安排在一起，这下可好了，相邻的寝铺，浸没在遮光床帘帐里，黑了夜悄摸着做啥都是难以察觉的美妙。  
  
不过希美可等不到天黑。  
  
临近饭点，两个舍友前后出了门，没开灯的房间里，急促的呼吸声显得格外清晰。  
  
“唔，希美不要......她们随时都会回来的.....啊嗯～”抵靠在恋人怀里，正淑绵软无力地娇吟喘气。保守过膝的睡裙下摆被挑起，纤长的手指顺着肌肤上移，在宿舍睡觉的最大好处就是不用穿内衣，极为方便了情事的进行，胸前的柔嫩被人握在掌心里揉捏，指尖摩挲着花樱，来回搓弄着，稍微使了点劲便欲滴成百十形状。羞涩的腿根被硬生扳开，就势侵入的膝盖抵弄在腿心，交缠的双腿仿佛预示了接下来的旖旎。  
  
小巧的耳垂被含在口中，颈侧是愈加滚烫的呼吸。手指隔着衣料描摹，左右滑动着，纯白亵裤的正下方已是一片湿软淫糜。  
  
“哈啊～”私密处终于被手指侵入，不受控制的娇吟从嘴里溜溢。黑暗里，希美的每一次抽动，小心翼翼又寸寸挺进，探摸着火热的腔壁触碰敏感，连同拇指抚弄阴蒂的贴心一齐放大。担忧着外出的舍友随时启门归来，又沦陷在不断袭来的的快感里，无法自拔。  
  
“宝贝儿，你在想什么......”察觉到正淑的不专心，释放强烈存在感的希美决定使出大招。“等我一会，马上回来，啵啵～”匆匆落下一吻，穿过格挡的床帘撤回到自己床榻，窸窸窣窣的不知道在准备些什么。  
  
“搞什么啊...”突然抽离的手指，被搅乱的下体满是空虚。不满的瘪瘪嘴将早已湿透的内裤褪下，想象着恋人埋首在腿间劳作的场景，迷醉地将两指舔湿又送入，双腿夹紧又倏的大张，抚弄上饱满的前胸拽揉，一时间失神涣散。  
  
希美折身回来后看到便是如此美景——尚未全黑的黄昏，丝缕光线从遮光的帘帐顶端透进，朦胧而氤氲，她最爱的美人躺仰在狭小的单人床上，下身光洁的空无一物，白皙的大腿深处，细长的手指忙碌地抽动着，黏腻的液体顺着臀瓣淌落，不时还能看到柔嫩的内壁吸附着指尖被带出。过膝的碎花长裙早已被拉至胸脯，从口中滑下的指头浸满涎水，变着花儿在乳尖搓弄画圈，一向冷静沉稳的人儿看来是纵情在了欲海里，不然也不会任由着呻吟拔高却无收敛之意。  
  
“我亲爱的正淑啊.....”希美呢喃着把床帐掩实，最后几缕暮光也被彻底遮去。  
  
让你久等了，我的宝贝。  
  
轻柔地将正淑的手指抽出，略带安抚在颈侧舔吻吸吮，得到回应后自是毫不客气上移，勾缠住湿润灵动的小舌，共舞之吞咽之。待两人气喘地抵首厮磨，正淑突然感觉有什么抵住了腿根，还没等大脑重启转动，身体便被异物侵入，突如其来的肏干甚至来不及听清希美在耳边压抑的低语。  
  
“可能有点点痛哦正淑～”  
  
嘶哈。  
  
倒是没有多痛，相反被外物插入到了从未有过的深处还有一些些舒爽。不过表面功夫还是要做一下的，毕竟自己就是如此的口嫌体直。  
  
“呀你搞了什么进来！”柔声的呼着，手指下滑到和异物连接着的蜜口，顺着上移，竟是希美早已褪进衣物的腰肢。  
  
“你！”情趣系带，这坏家伙又在搞什么名堂。  
  
“嘿嘿嘿，舒服吗宝贝，这可是我特意为你准备的哦，粗～爽～彩～虹～棒～还带了小颗粒的那种哦，有没有很贴心～”扶按在正淑的腰侧，售后服务感十足地向上顶了顶，果不其然又收获了几枚呻吟。  
  
和暴打。  
  
“网上淘的？”黑暗里，朴正淑酸爽地咬牙切齿。  
  
“对呀，情人节大减价呢。你放心，我没用真名，还请求店家寄送的时候隐私保护呢，没人知道这是什么。”讨好的语调变得暧昧，满嘴的火车跑到了尽头，“除了，你和我。”  
  
粗大的阳具系栓在希美腹间，放肆地顶弄深入，细小而又密集的颗粒凸起，勾磨着早就敏感细腻的蜜穴内侧。变换着刺入的角度将人整个翻了个身，天地颠倒间，手指未曾照顾到的禁区愈加敏感，柔腻的呻吟变了调，讨饶的意味占了上风，压制住起伏迭起的腰肢嫩臀，手指顺着缝隙探入上移，胸前的柔软被握了满盈。  
  
朴正淑被操了个头昏脑胀，左手紧攥床单下咬唇角，压抑着不断高扬的呻吟，右手倒是不安分的向后探去，想着自己还未让希美得到满足，穿过系束着的情趣腰带，依旧下滑的手指揉摸进恋人早就湿糜的下体，试探着送入，没受多少阻碍的容纳进两指，逆反着地心引力和那人频频发力的下压，仅凭着两指，颈畔的滚烫很快也升温得灼人。  
  
床上的人儿还在水乳交融，门外的脚步却已愈加靠近。  
  
“咔哒——”  
  
寝室的门从外面被打开了。戛然而止的黑暗，连同顿然静止复又侧搂着严丝合缝的姿势，一切都变得明亮清晰了起来。  
  
“快出去，希美.....”舍友的归来，真是意料之内的令人心烦，没办法地推搡身后，只求春光美好下次再叙。  
  
低声劝诱环着她的恋人，媚眼如丝的规劝只能是欲迎还拒地勾引，所以非但没有达到退出撤开的目的，更是被坏心眼的收紧手臂用力顶弄。  
  
“啊嗯～”  
  
使了小心思的挑逗导致的后果就是娇吟外泄，柔媚的嗓音百转千回，淌了蜜地勾人心魂。  
  
“诶正淑，你还没起来吗。”听到小猫似的呜咽，舍友寻着声音靠近，站定在书桌前抬头。灯光下，担忧的目光透过床帘，“是生病了吗，要不要带你去看看.....”  
  
“没事没事，我稍微躺一躺就好了....”该死的金希美，看你干得好事。捂住唇角回眸怒瞪，没有丝毫杀伤力的换来了满脸赔笑。  
  
“诶好像没看到希美，不然我打电话让她帮你开点药回来吧，平时也是由她照顾你比较多。”众所周知，每个宿舍总有那么一个观察细致的好舍友。  
  
“诶那个不用不用....”焦急着摆手拒绝，奈何隔着床帘无法传递，身后的使坏还在小幅度的继续，一下顶入一下湿吻的扰乱神经。这也不能全怪希美，这般的大美人在光洁的在自己怀里扭动，谁还能固守住理智不亲上两口。  
  
你别动了。朴正淑回过头用唇语警告着。  
  
好叭。金希美笑眯着双眼答应，这可是你说的。  
  
“滴零零零零——”  
  
欢脱的铃声在安静的室内响起，舍友再一次寻声溯源，目标锁定在床帘大敞的隔壁床。  
  
“啊希美忘记带手机了，这可怎么办才好？舍友长的语气里满是关切。  
  
“没事没事，我多躺一会就起来了。”含纳着巨大的彩虹棒，静止不动的感觉更是奇怪。  
  
“那好吧，你多休息哦。我先洗澡去了。”对床传来了爬上爬下收拿衣物的声音，随之浴室的门被合上，哗啦啦的水流声倾泄而出。  
  
“呼，麻烦精可算是去洗澡了。”些许不耐烦暴露在空气里，马上又用滚烫缠绵的语调所替代，“刚才，宝贝可是说，让我待着别动？”  
  
“是啊，你快出去吧，有人回来了。”嘴上念叨着不要，心里却有个渴望被狠狠插入的声音响起。硕大的阳具慢慢外抽，颗粒刮磨过内壁引起的轻颤，想要被再次操干，前端却已经退至蜜口。  
  
失望话语在舌尖打旋，却还是放不下脸去讨欢。  
  
不行，就这样吧，随时再回来个舍友或者里面的同学洗完澡出来了可咋办。朴正淑试图用理智说服自己。  
  
金希美才不想错过这个光天化日被着舍友（？）偷情的机会。  
  
抽离开持久硬挺的彩虹棒，直起了身子跪坐在朴正淑的腿间，拉高双腿支在自己肩上，抚了抚沾满爱液的红色顶端，挑起一抹放入嘴里，品鉴美味似的咂咂嘴，念叨了一句“真甜”便又扶托着巨物，对准泛着水光的嫩红蜜口，重压地再次侵入。  
  
“嗯哈啊～”  
  
“你疯了....”怎么能这么用力的进来，质量尚可的寝室床铺都被晃动出了些声音。“被人发现了可咋办！”  
  
“你轻一点.....”轻柔地推搡希美的大腿，想要阻止快感的强烈侵蚀。  
  
“宝贝你可真是心口不一，明明是你控制不住呻吟还怪我轻举妄动。想让我出去又想让我轻一点，哼哼，其实呢还不是想让我重重的操翻你。”伴随着话音，腰肢使劲的肏入顶弄，“这样是不是特别的爽，啊？”  
  
“其实你也特别享受这种随时被撞破的刺激感吧，亲爱的正淑～”  
  
直接忽略连连摇头的恋人，身下的挺动愈发的生猛剧烈，右腿绵软的垂落下来，单支着左腿抽送侵入，若不是紧掐住腰腹，这般激烈的情事过后，脑袋怕不是要被床杆撞出几个包来。  
  
“希，我快...到..了啊....你慢...一点嗯哈....”  
  
不敢完全释放的呻吟破碎得让人怜惜，希美兀自加快了动作，伴随着从指缝中溢出的绵长嗔叫，彩虹棒被喷涌粘腻的蜜液包裹，顺着股间腿根，浸湿了身下的床单。正淑瘫软着身体发抖，彻底垂落的双腿大张，希美将阳具抽出，宝贝般的放置鼻间嗅闻，复又纳入口中圈含着，自上而下品味着恋人的芷兰芬芬。  
  
“宝贝，现在是不是该我了～”  
  
浴室里的水声恰巧停止，希美狡黠的眼神让人心头一坏，“不如我们玩点更大的吧....”  
  
“别....”还未从高潮的余韵中舒缓，对上满是深意的眼眸，朴正淑腿软得无力放纵。  
  
“好嘞，全当你同意了。”将恋人满是褶皱的睡裙放下，遮挡住膝盖和里头不可深探的风景。胡乱套上自己宽大的球服睡裙，同样是空无一物的内里，强制地拉扯朴正淑起身下床，搂抱在腰侧不安分的手，落在刚从浴室里出来的舍友眼里，却变成了一副互助友爱的亲昵画面。  
  
“啊希美你回来了啊，我还说给你打电话呢，正淑怎么样，还好吧....”体贴的上前询问，“脸怎么这么红，是不是发烧了....”  
  
“没事，她这就是睡昏了，我带她去冲个澡，顺便按按摩揉个背，一会就没事了。”潇洒的摆手，头也不回地将人虏进充满雾气的淋浴间，关门落锁，步步紧逼着推抵在水珠遍布的瓷砖上，尚未散尽的热气和再度袭来情热混合，迷离着双眼不知道自己说了些什么。  
  
“我来帮你，希美。”呢喃着将裙摆托高，迎合的搂抱紧贴，亲吻连同抚摸，一切都是水到渠成的自然。  
  
“谢谢，我亲爱的正淑，我会好好享受的。”  
  
—FIN.


End file.
